La dernière volonté d'un bras droit
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Gokudera se fait toucher par la balle de dernière volonté? Tout ça aux frais de Tsuna! OS K 5927


**Titre** : La dernière volonté d'un bras droit

**Rating** : K+

**Couple **: 5927

**Résumé** : quand Gokudera se fait frapper par une balle de dernière volonté, ça donne quoi?

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi! Tous les personnages appartienent à Akira Amano.

**La dernière volonté d'un bras droit**

Comment cette journée avait-elle pu virer au cauchemar? Tsuna se le demandait encore.

Tout avait commencé normalement. Un pique-nique avait été organisé au parc pour le dimanche. La famille Vongola serait réunie (moins Hibari qui n'aimait pas les foules). Tsuna était heureux de cette sortie car il aimait les moments avec sa «famille». Même s'il disait toujours le contraire, il aimait bien cette histoire de mafia car il avait enfin de bons amis. En particulier Gokudera qui avait été le premier. Son bras droit. Dire que s'il s'écoutait, il... non , il n'aimait mieux pas y penser. Gokudera ne ressentait qu'une admiration sans bornes pour son boss et rien d'autres, pas vrai?

Bref, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que ce pique-nique commença. Même Lambo était sage pour une fois. Ils étaient tous assis à l'abri du soleil sous les cerisiers en fleurs du parc de Namimori. Tsuna regardait ses amis discuter entre eux. Il était content, tout simplement. Ils étaient tous réunis et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour une bagarre quelconque. Il appréciait même que Gokudera se mêle aux autres. C'était si rare! Pourtant, il était là, discutant et rigolant avec Yamamoto. Tsuna ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se sentait fier de posséder une telle famille pour l'entourer.

C'est alors qu'il repensait à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû supporter ces derniers temps que tout ce déclencha. Tsuna entendit Chrome hurler et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Ryohei était en train de s'étouffer avec un morceau de sandwich. Il se précipita près de son gardien du soleil mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le sauver. Le pauvre ne savait pas pratiquer la méthode de Heimeliche. Il réalisa alors que personne de son groupe n'en savait plus que lui. Il songea vaguement à leur payer des cours de secourisme. Puis, il se retourna, désespéré, vers le pauvre Ryohei qui devenait bleu.

Pendant ce temps, du haut d'un arbre, Reborn assistait à toute la scène. Il connaissait bien la méthode mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de voir comment Tsuna allait s'en tirer. Finalement, il consentit à l'aider et il transforma Léon.

-Tsuna, aide-le avec ta dernière volonté!

Il tira. On entendit le bruit de la balle. Tsuna se retourna juste à temps pour voir Reborn se recoucher tranquillement sur sa branche puis il fut pousser par terre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques trente secondes plus tard, il vit Gokudera, couchée à ses pieds et la tête trouée d'une balle.

-GOKUDERA-KUN?!

-Hum hum! Toussa Ryohei qui avait finit par faire passer le morceau. On dirait que ça va mieux.

Les autres se lançaient des regards car ils avaient tous entendus les coups de feu. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Gokudera s'était fait tirer dessus. Tsuna était en état de panique.

_Et s'il n'avait pas de dernière volonté?! Ça voudrait dire qu'il est mort?!?_

C'est sur ces tristes pensées que le jeune parrain remarqua que son ami respirait encore. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'analyser l'information car Gokudera revint brusquement à la vie, déchirant ses vêtements et la flamme de dernière volonté sur le front. Les autres regardaient dans leur direction maintenant. C'est avec un regard de dément que Gokudera hurla :

-AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ, JE VAIS EMBRASSER LE DIXIÈME DU NOM!

Le dit parrain sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il ne pu esquiver. Déjà son bras droit était sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tsuna pensa à se dégager, mais il n'en fit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Gokudera reprenait ses esprits, Tsuna reprenait les siens. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder les autres. Ils avaient tous les joues rouges et ils semblaient mal à l'aise. Le jeune parrain se sentit rougir à son tour. Il venait d'embrasser son bras droit! Il vit alors le visage d'Hayato se tourner vers lui, aussi rouge qu'une tomate en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tou...Toutes mes excuses Dix...Dixième du nom. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai entendu le coup de feu et je me suis précipité pour vous protéger. Je... je ne croyais pas que...

Et il rougit un peu plus si c'était possible. Tsuna prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha vers l'oreille de son bras droit de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende. Pui il murmura :

-Tu... Tu sais, Gokudera, je... je ne t'en veux pas. J'... J'aimerais bien que tu recommences d'ailleurs. Mais... Mais pas ici.

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux en observant son boss. Puis il sourit timidement et il réalisa qu'il était en sous-vêtements. Il se dépêcha de fouiller dans son sac où des vêtements de rechange l'attendaient.

Les autres étaient toujours mal à l'aise mais le pique-nique reprit comme si de rien n'était. Gokudera s'excusa et prétexta une légère fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Il allait partir quand Tsuna se leva et se décida à l'accompagner. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'apprêtaient à partir quand un coup de feu retentit. En effet, Reborn s'était bien amusé et il avait l'intention de tester quelque chose.

À nouveau, Gokudera s'élança et il se prit la balle à la place du Dixième du nom. Tsuna regarda, horrifié, son ami tomber en se posant mille question.

_Cette fois, c'est sur il est mort! Foutu Reborn! Personne ne peut avoir deux dernières volontés! Parce que... mais attendez un seconde. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me demande si c'est impossible. Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne serait pas mort? Mais qu'est que Gokudera pourrait vouloir après avoir réalisé son rêve de... Oh!_

Tsuna déglutit péniblement et il se préparait à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand Gokudera se réveilla et déchira à nouveau ses vêtements, toujours avec le regard d'un fou échappé de l'asile et qu'il hurla :

-AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ, JE VAIS FAIRE L'AMOUR AU DIXIÈME DU NOM!

Nouvelle coloration des joues de l'assemblée qui était passablement choquée. Reborn se leva et retourna à la maison envoyer un message au neuvième du nom. Il fallait absolument lui apprendre qu'il était possible d'avoir plusieurs dernières volontés.

Alors que son bras droit lui arrachait sa veste, Tsuna se dit vaguement qu'il devrait empêcher Gokudera de faire ça ici, pas vrai?

**XoX**

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté sur !_

_Je me suis surtout concentré sur mon nouveau blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil) où j'ai mis mes fics, mes dessins et mes AMV._

_Mon premier lemon s'y trouver XD Un tit Dino/Hibari._

_Venez voir et dites m'en des nouvelles!_


End file.
